


beauty and the beast

by Anonymous



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/F, super late halloween fic!!, vampire!kaoru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 02:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Misaki, there's something you should know," Chisato whispered, her grip on Misaki's sleeve tightening.  Whatever the actress planned on warning her of, she was sure she could handle it. After all, she handled Hello, Happy World!, so nothing was going to break her spirit now.  Chisato glanced around, then leaned in again, continuing, "Kaoru is . . . a vampire."or, in which kaoru is a vampire.





	beauty and the beast

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know what timezone ao3 goes by but it is currently 21:57 in my timezone (central timezone) so im still counting it as on time for halloween  
i got the idea from the constant amount of lesbian vampires on my feed for the season   
rated m just to be safe

"Goodnight, everyone! See you at practice tomorrow!"

With those words said, Hello, Happy World! parted ways, each on their own paths home. CiRCLE had decided to throw its own small celebration, and there was no way Kokoro was going to turn that down. Not to mention, the other bands had been invited as well, and it would seem rude to not show. But of course, it was the band with everlasting energy that left last.

It was surprising to Misaki that Kokoro and Hagumi didn't wish to go Trick or Treating, but they had probably stuffed themselves full of sweets at the party. Cakes, cookies, even a bowl of all-you-can-eat candy. Part of her was worried that the two of them would have stomach aches the next day, but the rest of her said they were immune to such a thing. How they did it, she would never know.

That's when there was a tug on her shirt, and she turned to face who had done the deed. It was none other than Kaoru, smugly grinning behind that phantom thief mask. The outfit was definitely cheesy, but she was the one that had suggested it.  _ Only because Kaoru seemed to struggle with what to dress up as,  _ she thought, denying the thought that Kaoru might've actually seemed a bit attractive. "My dear Misaki," she started, earning an eye roll in response, "would it be too much to ask to walk you home?"

Misaki was the last person to be walking home, but she knew why Kaoru was offering. It made her skin crawl, knowing they would be doing  _ that  _ again. Not in a bad way, mind you. She only nodded, and the two of them were off. They steered clear from where any late night trick or treaters might be, as well as young couples heading home from parties just as they were.

An alleyway the most cliché place that Kaoru could've chosen, but Misaki didn't protest, merely allowing the taller girl to press her against the cold, stone wall. "I waited all night for this," Kaoru muttered, voice low and husky. It was a side entirely different from her persona — hungry, needy, eager to rip into Misaki like a beast. And it was something only Misaki was able to see.

Reaching up, Kaoru tore away the neckpiece from Misaki's costume, gaining a whimper in return. After all that hard work of sewing the costume together . . . ah, whatever. There was no arguing when Kaoru was like this.  _ Feral.  _ The shirt worn beneath was harshly tugged down Misaki's right shoulder, and Kaoru leaned in, pampering the other girl's neck with kisses. When her tongue poked out and licked along the flesh, Misaki let out a quiet moan, squirming in the iron grip that held her in place.

"There's no one as beautiful as you, darling," Kaoru complimented, still kissing the tender skin. Misaki was already burning from embarrassment and arousal, lightly slapping Kaoru on the shoulder to remind them why they were here in the first place. "Hurry up," she mumbled, " it's cold out here." It wasn't that cold, especially when Kaoru was pressing up against her. She swore she could feel Kaoru smirk against her neck before grazing it with her fangs and taking a bite.

_ "Misaki, there's something you should know," Chisato whispered, her grip on Misaki's sleeve tightening. Whatever the actress planned on warning her of, she was sure she could handle it. After all, she handled Hello, Happy World!, so nothing was going to break her spirit now. Chisato glanced around, then leaned in again, continuing, "Kaoru is . . . a vampire." _

_ It took a moment for the words to process in the DJ's mind, but she quickly brushed it off, pulling her arm away from Chisato. "Thanks for the scare, Chisato-san, but I'm not falling for that," she groaned, deciding to take her leave. She felt her hand grabbed, and something smooth was shoved into her hand — not enough to crumple it, but enough to hide it from everyone else. Without another word, Chisato slipped away. _

_ Eyebrow quirked, Misaki examined what had been handed to her. It was a photo, and presumably an old one, as it had a young Kaoru and Chisato smiling together. At first, she wondered why Chisato would give her such a thing, especially a memory of childhood. But then Misaki noticed it, eyes widening. _

_ The child Kaoru had purple eyes that matched her hair. _

It took all of her willpower to hold back the moan rising within her throat, and Misaki tilted her head to give Kaoru a better angle. Horror movies always made it seem like having your blood suck would be painful, but when Kaoru did it, all Misaki could feel was pleasure. Sheer pleasure from her head to her toes, almost paralysing. Kaoru had explained in the past that it had to do with releasing pheromones so that the experience wouldn't be unpleasant, but Misaki didn't pay any mind to that when she felt so,  _ so  _ good.

What felt like an eternity was only a few seconds in reality, and Kaoru pulled away, licking at the blood that was seeking from Misaki's new wound. It only took a few hours to close, so trying to hide marks wasn't something that worried them. Finished with her meal, Kaoru pulled back, still grinning like a fool. Misaki scowled, taking Kaoru's cheeks in her hands and pulling the fool of a prince into a kiss. She could taste her own blood on her lips, but she didn't care. 

"You taste heavenly, my darling," Kaoru whispered against Misaki's lips. She was still floating on the ecstasy cloud that Kaorou had put her on, and the vampire smirked, giving her lips another peck. "How about I take you back home now?" That invitation was for more than just a walk home, and Misaki was enchanted by the idea. She would probably regret it in the morning, but she didn't care at the moment.

Damn Kaoru, that charming bloodsucker.

**Author's Note:**

> imagine if kaoru's eyes were red cuz she's a vampire............  
[check out my twitter! :D](https://twitter.com/ooblydooblyloop)


End file.
